Dwarves
The Dwarves are the most industrial of races. They were formerly the dominant race in the mountainous regions and underground. The fortress city of Dal-Kazad was the center of the Dwarven kingdom until the attack in the year 904. The Attack The attack happened on the dark night of the sixth moon of the year 904. There was no warning to the attack nor was there any sign that an army was approaching. The attacking army was comprised of soldiers of all known races. Some claim even dwarves were seen in the attack but it is often attributed to accidental friendly kills in the mass confusion, rather than other dwarves participating in the attack, though a few still claim there were traitorous dwarves that led the attack in a vie for control of Dal-Kazad. These few claim it would have been the only way the attack could have happened without any warning as those traitors would have led the army into the weak spots of Dal-Kazad defenses. Regardless of who was behind the attack, the dwarven people were forced to retreat. Only a few hundred escaped the attack. Modern Dwarven Society The few hundred that escaped were split up and went in many directions in their attempt to flee. This led to a dispertion of the dwarven people across the known world. Currently, there are six major dwarven tribes, each with their own unique governance, economies, alliances, and societies. These tribes may share a bloodline, but there is very little similarity between any of these tribes. *Grontdrengi - Settled in the northern ice plains, developed a taste for giant flesh, fierce warriors but years of consuming giant flesh have led to infusing of giant blood in their families. This has led those of the Grontdrengi to grow a few inches taller than most dwarves leading to them often being confused with short humans and shunning by other Dwarves. *Drin - A nomadic tribe that prefers to hunt and gather, they are great rangers and are less stocky than other dwarves but with added dexterity. They have nearly lost their ability to survive in the mountains and prefer to live in the woods and plains. *Za - The descendants of the lords of Dal-Kazad that managed to escape. They have assimilated into the cities and are often found in positions of power. *Vengryn - Bounty hunters and assassins for hire, they maintain a high sense of justice and only accept missions they deem worthy. Don't try to hire them to kill your cheating spouse or they may kill you instead for attempting murder, be sure to have proof of criminal activity of the one you wish killed if you seek their services. *Vorn - Relatively peaceful tribe that involves itself in agriculture and farming. They live near the city of Sutulak in the plains to the east, providing much of the food for the city and the trade ports there. *Zagaz - This tribe sticks to the mountains and is seeking to rebuild their lost city of Dal-Kazad, they have settled in the Umgi Mountains, far away from the Dawi Mountains where Dal-Kazad was, but are seeking to rebuild it identically, stone for stone.